


Wish You Were Here

by mellow_fellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I cried writing this, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, its just all sad, its sad, no beta we die like men, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a chat
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god I should be working on my multi chap fic but here we are.
> 
> Did I cry while writing this?
> 
> Yes
> 
> Enjoy

Oikawa sat down of the grassy lawn, dropping his school bag next to him. He sighed and shrugged off his team jacket, it was too hot. The August sun was still fairly high in the sky, even though it was 3 o’clock. 

“Iwa-chan It’s so hot I’m gonna die,” he complained.

“Stop complaining, you’ll live,” Iwaizumi said, annoyance clear in his voice. 

“I drank all my water at practice and not I’m dying of thirst,” Oikawa whined, pulling his legsup to his chest. 

“Sucks to suck then,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Always so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. He rested his cheek on his knees, turning his head away from Iwaizumi. He sighed. “Graduation is coming soon, then college. It’s kinda scary. It seems like just yesterday we were running around the park catching bugs.” 

“You’d always cry when I put one on you,” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I did cry a lot back then. Still do. A lot more recently,” Oikawa said, still facing away.His thoughts began to spiral, and he could almost feel the hand resting on his shoulder. Oikawa sat up suddenly and dug around in his bag. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I thought you said you’d only do that once,” Iwaizumi said, concerned anger slipping into his tone. 

“I don’t do it often,” Oikawa lit one and took a drag. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“Those won’t solve anything,” Iwaizumi reasoned. Oikawa stopped and let his head fall into his free hand, tears threatening to spill over.

“It’s just,” Oikawa paused. “It’s hard. Harder, now.” Iwaizumi was silent. He was always silent these days.

“We were the dream team. Setter and ace. We were going to go to college together, rent an apartment together, be stupid college kids together.” Oikawa sniffed. “We were supposed to be together forever, Hajime.” Oikawa lifted his head.

“I miss you, so much,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t ever be able to again. Oikawa took one last drag of the half finished cigarette and stomped it into the ground. “I didn’t even get to tell you that I loved you.” 

Oikawa stood, picking up his bag and stuffing his jacket into it. He turned to face Iwaizumi. “So mean, Iwa-chan, leaving me before I could confess.”

He placed a hand on the cool stone, giving one last look at the name carved into it. Tears fell onto the smooth surface.

“See you later, Hajime. Love you,” and with that, Oikawa walked away from the headstone. Iwaizumi sat on the headstone, looking at Oikawa’s back as he walked away. Tears of his own fell, never hitting the ground.

“I love you too, Tooru.”


End file.
